


will you share this with me?

by hyaci



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, boops their noses!, they are just cute c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaci/pseuds/hyaci
Summary: Perhaps it'd been her plan, to have their hands brush past one another; their fingers dance just a breath apart.
Relationships: Azura/Elina (Barbie Fairytopia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	will you share this with me?

It was Azura’s idea, going for a stroll by the riverside to relieve Elina’s anxieties. Perhaps it'd been her plan, to have their hands brush past one another; their fingers dance just a breath apart.

When it turns dark, Elina sees her chance and takes it. Their fingers interlace with such perfection, such ease — _“We wouldn’t want to get lost!”_ — that Elina imagines they absolutely must have been _made_ to fit each other.

Azura stills. For a moment, Elina fears the worst — freezes — unmoving entirely.

... and yet her heart keeps beating.

Azura brings their hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Elina’s hand — _“Of course not.”_ — and Elina thinks if Azura were not grounding her so tenderly she would burst apart at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't gotten to indulge myself writing about my light my love azura for some time, and wanted to make something for the two of them tonight before i slept!! they're cuties c:
> 
> thank you for reading ^^!!


End file.
